Memory files: deleted
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Bára-chan píše příběh, Leni-chan ho mrví roboúchylárnami a Transformeři se obrací v hrobě. Na vlastní nebezpečí. Původně to mělo být Romance/Humor, ale ona je to spíš parodie, než co jiného:D
1. Chapter 1

_Takže, zdravím všechny věrné transfanynky. Tohle je apokalypsa. Teda, ne úplná, protože s tvorbou mi dost pomáhala Bára, můj nejmilovanější seme. Je to kravina, ale psaní toho je straaaašnáááá zábava. Tak snad se to bude dát říct i o čtení._

_Jinak, je to takové hodně AU, Transformeři tu žijí na zemi, je někdy po válce a charaktery jsou čistě originální. Je tam pár narážek na původní sérii, ty jsou především z mé hlavy, protože, světe div se, Bára TF moc nezná a nijak jim nefandí-i když na povídce to není moc vidět. Ale že mi dalo práci vysvětlit jí, co je energon._

_Varování: Mechslash. Jo. pnp varianta, na nic konkrétnějšího jsem si netroufla(i tak to byl dost výkon)_

_Snad se bude líbit, prosíme o komentáře a shovívavou kritiku, obě jsme na tomhle poli nováčci a...no, Bára úplně, já tak napůl, takže...no, radši mlčím. Čtěte a (s)mějte se, jak chcete. _

Jako každé ráno i dnes se Storage probouzel za zvuku svého oblíbeného CD, Balady od Memoryho. Miloval jeho drsný zvuk motoru. Na jeho živém koncertu byl jenom jednou jako číšník a světla jeho reflektorů mu v zrcátkách září ještě dnes. Ale dneska nechce myslet na Memoryho, protože dneska má rande. Po dlouhé době zase konečně poznal někoho, s kým si chce popovídat a možná i něco víc.

Zajedu si do myčky, dneska chci být v dokonalé formě. Kéž bychom si jen nepovídali! Ale ještě jsem nevymyslel, kam půjdeme. Ne moc daleko od nějakého hotelu, mohl bych ho pozvat k sobě, ne to je moc vyzývavé. A co se projet na tu novou vyhlídku? Jo to je ono! Jen doufám, že bude souhlasit.

Jsem na něj zvědavý, ani mi neposlal mi svoji fotku. Tak před rokem jsme se seznámili na jednom moto chatu pro osamělé motůrky. Jo uznávám je to dost infantilní název, ale přítele pro dlouhé večery jsem měl naposledy někdy přede dvěma lety. Je mi sice už přes dva tisíce let a dva roky jsou téměř nic, ale zasloužím si trochu zábavy, ne? Už tak mi energon stravuje neopětovaná láska Memoryho. Jak dlouho už ho tajně miluji? Šedesát nebo sedmdesát let? Jsem ubohý a ubohá je i moje snaha každého transformera dostat do postele. A proto mám dneska to rande, chci si najít vážný vztah a ne jenom sex. Možná, když nám to bude hezky klapat, mohli bychom spojit naše jiskry, možná vytvořit nového transformera… no, trochu předbíhám, ze začátku by mohl stačit příjemný večer strávený duchaplnou konverzací. Ale tajně doufám, že to nezůstane jenom u sladkých řečí. Mám to rád in. No když už budu v té myčce, tak si rovnou zajedu na promazání a půjdu se nechat trochu naleštit. Ten kluk co to dělá je vážně šikovnej, no prostě šahá na ta správná místa.

Konečně už jsem čistej, naleštěnej a hurá za svým novým objevem. Dali jsme si sraz před domem, kde bydlí. Napsal mi adresu, no snad to najdu, podle toho, co mi zatím napsal občas sám zapomíná, kde bydlí.

Tak poslední pohled do zrcadla. Tmavě modrý lak, ušlechtilé rysy Hummera. Nedivím se, že se za mnou každý otáčí. Ale ten na koho neustále tajně myslím, tomu jsem nestál ani za pohled. Nejednu noc jsem poslouchal jeho balady a pokaždé to skončilo stejně. Ale když jsem začal obrážet večírky a pokaždé si domů přivedl jiného transformera, už nebylo nutné se uspokojovat za zvuku Memoryho motoru.

Dojel jsem až před jeho dveře a ještě než jsem zazvonil, zapnul jsem režim transformace. Příjemné brnění pohltilo celé mé tělo, které se pomalu napřimovalo. Skřípání plechu a vůně spálené nafty, doprovázely zvuky počítačové konfigurace. Už jsem stál v celé své robotické kráse. Zazvonil jsem. Otevřela se vrata. Ohromením jsem se nemohl ani pohnout.

Memory.

Memory stál přede mnou ve své překrásné auto podobě. Ladný červený sporťák se zlatými plameny na mě pobaveně zíral. Trochu jsem se vzpamatoval a koketně se opřel o sloupek u dveří. Tak jsem tady, nikdy bych nečekal, že někdo tak slavný a oblíbený si bude hledat přátele přes internet. Ale mohl mi poslat svoji fotku… i když, jestli hledal opravdovou spřízněnou jiskru a ne někoho, kdo by ho chtěl jen kvůli jeho slávě-ať to bylo jakkoliv, nedokázal jsem se na něj zlobit.

Přetransformoval se na robota a mě tím vyrazil dech. Byl jsem tak blízko a on…on je tak úžasný! Cítil jsem šumění jeho elektro-magnetického pole a v procesoru mi příjemně zajiskřilo. Zasmál se. Při jeho ledovém smíchu mi zamrzla i nemrznoucí směs do ostřikovačů. Rozklepal jsem se. Bylo mi okamžitě jasné, že mnou opovrhuje. Rychle jsem mu vysvětlil, proč jsem přišel. Jeho výraz schopný udělat mi to samé, co severní pól Megatronovi(budiž mu země lehká), se nezměnil.

„Milej zlatej, já si žádného kamaráda na večer nehledám, asi jsi zazvonil na špatný zvonek." řekl ostře, jeho hlas zněl ve skutečnosti docela jinak, než když zpíval. I přesto mi v procesoru znovu zajiskřilo.

„Tak to se omlouvám." Otočil jsem se a měl se k odchodu, než mi totálně vypne systém.

„ Kam jdeš, ukaž, koho hledáš?"zeptal se, než jsem se stačil přetransformovat. Otočil jsem se a holograficky mu promítl adresu.

„ Jo toho znám, jmenuje se Acer. Bydlí o dva domy dál." informoval mě chladně. Po chvíli o něco měkčeji dodal: „Nechceš jít ke mně? Acer je cvok." To by odpovídalo, když ani nedokáže napsat vlastní adresu.

Zdálo se mi to, nebo se ty jeho červené čočky na chvíli rozjasnily?

„ Ne děkuji, slíbil jsem mu, že se sejdeme."odpověděl jsem a snažil se, aby to vyznělo rozhodně. Co to dělám? Memorymu říkám ne? Memory, jediný transformer s kterým bych spal z lásky, a já říkám ne? Ach, Primusi, snad to není nějaký virus…ale na druhou stranu, rok známosti je rok a nechtělo se mi se na to vykašlat.

„Tak nic, snad jindy." Memory zabouchl vrata a já měl sto chutí je vyrazit a skočit na něj. Ale otočil jsem se a šel o dva domy dál za Acerem. No musím uznat, že Memory měl pravdu, až na jedinou výjimku jsem nikdy nepotkal většího cvoka, než Acera. Nevypadal sice nejhůř, vlastně, s výjimkou Memoryho jsem v životě neviděl nikoho tak sexy-zatracení Hledači a ty jejich aerodynamické tvary. A zatracení Hledači a jejich nadrženost. Když mi kdysi na Akademii říkali, že Prajiskru ani cokoliv jiného nenašli jenom proto, že radši hledali volné porty, nechtělo se mi tomu věřit. Ale setkání s Acerem můj názor převrátilo naruby.

Jen co jsem zazvonil a snažil se zaujmout nějakou důstojnou pózu, vtáhl mě dovnitř. Začal jsem mu navrhovat různá romantická místa, ale on byl jako hluchý a hned od dveří na mě dorážel. Jindy bych to vůbec neřešil a skočil na to, ale teď jsem měl Memoryho na dosah. Chvilku jsem se od Acera nechal muchlovat, ale když do mě vrazil svoje nádobíčko, sebral jsem se a šel k Memorymu.

Dlouho jsem stál u jeho dveří, než jsem sebral odvahu a zazvonil. Neuběhlo ani třicet vteřin a otevřel. Chtěl jsem mu začít vysvětlovat, jak se to všechno seběhlo, ale on se jen usmál a pustil mě dál. Posadil jsem se u něj a čekal, co bude dál. Přinesl nám dvě kostky energonu a ztlumil světla. Přesně jako já když jsem lapal svoje ptáčky. Sedli jsme si vedle sebe a to i na můj vkus docela natěsno. Hladil mě a svými dlouhými drápy po brnění, čímž dával zabrat nejen mému sebeovládání, ale i mým chladícím systémům. A taky barvě. Tak trochu jsem si nemohl uvědomit, odkdy se mi líbí, když mi někdo odírá lak, ale... Doopravdy to uměl, to se musí nechat, navíc už samotný fakt, že je to Memory, kdo si takhle hraje s mým podvozkem, mě doháněl k šílenství.

Energon už jsme dávno dopili a přesunuli se do ložnice. Postel měl opravdu velkou, nedokázal jsem se ubránit myšlenkám na to, kolik jiných tranformerů se v ní už vystřídalo. Ale nevadilo mi to. Zatím.

Nechal jsem Memoryho, aby mě na tu postel svalil a tak nějak si se mnou dělal, co chtěl. Nezdálo se, že by mu to vadilo, spíš naopak, vypadalo to, že si dominanci docela užívá. Chvíli si se mnou ještě pohrával a pak konečně vytáhl svůj kabel a konektor zapojil do mého portu. Mým procesorem projel silný elektrický impuls, nic podobného jsem nikdy předtím nezažil. Chvíli jsem ho nechal, aby mě takhle dráždil, a pak jsem mu to opětoval, netrvalo dlouho a systémy nás obou se přetížily. Já přitom vykřikl jeho jméno, on jen tiše zasténal. Pak naše vnitřní počítače vypnuly a naše unavená těla se začala nabíjet.

Ráno jsme se probudili společně. Krásnější ráno si nepamatuji. Moje tělo bylo sice trochu rozbolavělé, na dost zvláštních místech jsem měl seškrábanou barvu a taky červeno-zlaté otisky, které na mojí pruské modři vypadaly dost podivně, ale nemohl jsem si stěžovat. Konečně jsem dostal to, po čem jsem vždycky toužil. A nebo jsem si to aspoň myslel.

Memory se zvednul z postele a protáhl se. Na rozdíl ode mě vypadal docela nabitý a jako nový.

„Jdu do práce. Byl jsi fakt dobrej, ale já nejsem na vztahy, takže až se večer vrátím, tak už tě tu nechci vidět. Jasný?"řekl, jeho rudé čočky se varovně rozjasnily. Ačkoliv naše velikost byla stejná, moc dobře jsem pochopil, že by ze mě dokázal udělat hromadu šrotu, kdyby opravdu chtěl. Proti němu, ani po tomhle, bych nedokázal bojovat.

„Já to nechápu, vždyť po tom všem co jsem ti včera řekl, jak dlouho už tě miluji, jsi hajzl."řekl jsem, i když v hloubi jiskry jsem nenáviděl spíš sebe, než jeho. To já jsem naletěl, to já jsem se nechal nachytat na stejný trik, jaký jsem po celá staletí úspěšně zkoušel na ostatní.

„Jo jsem hajzl, ale věděl jsi to a nikdo tě to nenutil dělat. Tak buď zticha, než ti vyrvu ty tvoje otravný hlasový procesory z krku. Bylo to s tebou super, ale nechci, aby můj přítel byl takovej šrot, jako ty, co si musí shánět vztahy po síti. Myslím, že jsem pro tebe až moc dobrý a jestli se někdy moje jiskra spojí s jinou, s tou tvojí to nebude."

Ještě se zasmál tím svým ledovým smíchem a odešel. Já se rychle a jako ve snu, vyhrabal z té jeho obrovské postele, uvedl se do aspoň trochu důstojného stavu, přetransformoval se do své automobilové podoby a odjel z místa mého ponížení.


	2. Chapter 2

_Druhá kapitola, nevím, jak dlouho to Bára vydrží natahovat-to ona totiž napíše příběh, a já k tomu potom přidám kecy, perverzárny a nějaké ty TF věci, které jí nic moc neříkají. Každopádně, v téhle kapitole jsou dvě přirovnání, která jsou sice dost ohraná, ale tak...no, jsem na ně hrdá, teda spíš na to, že mě to vůbec napadlo. Čtěte a vyjadřujte se, napjatě čekám na váš názor._

* * *

Doma jsem se svalil do své studené postele a proléval se energonem. Byl jsem si docela jistý, že později toho budu litovat, pití po ránu(hlavně, když se protáhlo až do večera) mi nedělalo moc dobře a kromě přehrátých systémů jsem z toho beztak nic neměl. Primusi, jak já se v té chvíli nenáviděl. Místo toho, abych něco dělal jsem se válel doma a obracel do sebe jednu kostku za druhou. Energon bohužel-naštěstí, došel dřív, než jsem se stačil opít až do bezvědomí.S poslední poloprázdnou kostkou jsem se přestěhoval do koupelny. Žádná sláva, být o trochu větší, sotva bych se tam vešel, ale stačit to muselo. Na okamžik mi sice přišlo lákavé zajet si do stejné myčky, jako včera, ale když jsem si pořádně prohlédl červené škrábance na spodní části těla, okamžitě jsem to zavrhl. Navíc, myšlenka, že by se mě ještě dotknul někdo cizí se mi, alespoň v tu chvíli, značně protivila. Holt to budu muset zvládnout sám.

Už samo o sobě to znělo dost příšerně. Smýt ze sebe stopy Memoryho těla. Jistá moje část, která ho stále obdivovala a bezmezně milovala se mě snažila přesvědčit, abych si na sobě ty otisky nechal. Když jsem si ale představil, že bych s tou děvkovskou červenou měl vydržet byť jen o astrosekundu déle, nádrž téměř po okraj naplněná energonem se ve mně nebezpečně zhoupla. Radši jsem pustil vodu, teplejší, než jsem byl zvyklý, vytáhl můj sice neoblíbený, ale spolehlivý šampon, který se složením podobal žíravině a začal ze sebe odstraňovat zbytky předešlé noci. Byl to ponižující úkol, ale popral jsem se s ním docela statečně. Když už můj lak byl bez poskvrnky, přemýšlel jsem, co budu dělat. Posadil jsem se na pohovku a s debilním výrazem čučel do té poslední kostky, ve které se na dně lesklo neparné množství energonu. Chtělo by to nějakou muziku, napadlo mě, někdy je tu děsivé ticho. Pustil jsem si rádio. Z reprobeden se začaly linout svůdné tony Memoryho motoru. Teď, když jsem byl trochu přiopilý a hodně naštvaný zněl spíš jako děvka, než můj idol. V procesoru mi zajiskřilo, grh….pěstí jsem srazil rádio k zemi. Kopnul jsem do sebe zbytek energonu, s menšími problémy se transformoval a v auto podobě vyrazil do teplé noci.

Nejdřív jsem jen tak projížděl městem, ale pak mě napadlo, že bych mohl navštívit svou poslední naději, jistou zelenou toyotku Yaris. Nejspíš jeden z největších cvoků našeho druhu, možná skutečně největší. Potkali jsme se už na Akademii, kde jsem nějakou náhodou připletl k jeho soukromému energonovému večírku, nehorázně se opil a nechal se jím zbouchnout. Vskutku zážitek, stejně jako následující ráno. První tři astrosekundy po zapnutí jsem se mu pokoušel vystřetli elektronky z hlavy, potom jsem se snažil přijmout fakt, že zrovna on byl můj první a pak jsem tak tak stihl doběhnout do umývárny, kde si moje nádrž začala dělat, co se jí chtělo. Asi to nezní moc jako začátek prátelství, já vím, ale prostě jsem se pak připletl, už méně náhodně, na pár dalších večírků, které končily naprosto stejně, snad až na to, že ráno jsem byl schopný skočit na to znova, místo toho, abych si čistil nádrže někde v koutě. Pak se nějak stalo, že jsem ho vytáhl z průšvihu, on zase pomohl mně, a tak to šlo až do konce Akademie. Nikdy ani jednoho z nás nenapadlo, že bychom mohli začít vážný vztah, i když jsme si rozuměli a i po technické stránce jsme byli velmi kompatibilní. Protože, ať už by nám to klapalo jak chtělo, Yaris je víc, než nadržený a o monogamii v životě neslyšel(nebo možná slyšel a považoval to za nejlepší vtip, který mu kdy kdo řekl). A mít jako trvalého partnera děvkaře jsem zase nechtěl.

Ale pro dnešní den se zdál jako ideální řešení, skvělý lék na moji bolavou jiskru. Yaris je totiž ten typ transormera, který vám dá a nic neřeší. Občas by se o něm dalo říct, že někde udělali chybu a Yaris měl být Hledač, tam by možná se svým všetečným konektorem(a vždy připraveným portem) zapadl. Nejlepší terapie je propojení konektorů. Yarisova životní filozofie Na nic se neptá, nepromlouvá vám do duše, nesnaží se navodit romantickou atmosféru, stačí prostě říct, že potřebujete kapku povolit šroubky(i když jeho trénovaná optika to pozná i bez mluvení) a on vám vyhodí pojistky a vy o svých problémech aspoň chvíli nemusíte přemýšlet.

Netrvalo dlouho a už jsem stál před Yarisovým barem. Jediný rozdíl mezi tímhle podnikem a bordelem bylo, že Yaris si to tak užíval, že za to nechtěl platit. Zahájil jsem transformaci a do baru vkročil už jako robot. Měl jsem náladu pod psa, takže jsem nic neřešil a rovnou zamířil k Yarisovi, který byl obklopený mladýma a hlavně nezkušenýma robotkama. Některým nebylo ještě ani sto let, takže Yaris by asi měl docela problémy, kdyby na to někdo přišel. Tohle byla jediná věc, která mi na něm vadila. Sice jsem nebyl vzorňák, ale tohle mi přišlo přece jen trochu moc.

Jakmile mě zmerčil, odehnal ta štěňata a pevně mě k sobě přitskl. Dost na to, aby to zaskřípalo, ale narozdíl od Memoryho nešetrného zacházení to na mě nezanechalo žádné viditelné stopy. Pustil jsem motor jen na lehké vrnění a toužebně se k němu přitiskl. Stačil mu jediný pohled, svěřil bar svému zástupci a šli jsme do pokoje pro VIP hosty. Nechal jsem ho ať si se mnou dělá co chce. I když jsem jeho promiskuitu neschvaloval, nešlo si nepřiznat, že díky tomu přesně ví co dělat. Sice jsem se ze začátku trochu bál, že to ve mně bude evokovat vzpomínky na minulou noc, ale narozdíl od Memoryho, který sice měl taky hodně za sebou, mi dokázal pořádně přehřát systém ještě, než jsme se dostali do postele. Navíc, všechen ten energon, co jsem do sebe přes den nalil, konečně začal působit plnou silou, takže jsem se tak trochu přestal ovládat.

Nakonec se mu nějak podařilo moji nekontrolovatelou maličkost dostrkat do postele, kde jsem mu po několika neúspěšných pokusech konečně strčil konektor do portu. Docela dřina, když oboje vidíte dvojmo. Jakmile jsme se ale spojili, vypnul jsem optiku a užíval si silné elektrické impulsy několikanásobně zesílené energonem. Aneb jeden z důvodů, proč jsem ty energonové dýchánky na střední tak miloval.

Když se mi konečně přetížily všechny systémy, zakřičel jsem jeho jméno- teda aspoň jsem chtěl zakřičet jeho jméno. Jenomže drátky se mi zkroutily jinak, než by bylo dobré a z mého hlasového procesoru vyšlo jméno Memoryho. Pak mi vyhodily pojistky a na zbytek noci jsem se ponořil do naprosté tmy.

Probral jsem v příšerném stavu. Ještě než naskočily všechny systémy, blikalo mi v hlavě asi dvacet různých upozornění. Nic vážného, ale vřískání alarmu při mojí opici znělo asi jako zpívající Starscream. Rychle jsem chyby napravil, projel všechno diagnostikou a po chvíli váhání zapnul optiku. Díky Primusovi za Yarise, který věděl, co se mnou takhle po ránu dělat. Závěsy byly zatažené, v pokoji byla zima a při detailnější prohlídce jsem zjistil, že už mi dokonce vyměnil chladící kapalinu.

Samotný Yaris seděl na židli, nohy měl hozené na stole a na přenosné obrazovce něco sledoval. Podle jeho spokojeného výrazu nejspíš porno. Netvářil se nijak dotčeně, což jsem vlastně docela čekal. Včera si přišel na své(já sice tolik zkušeností neměl, ale co se líbí jemu jsem věděl zaručeně) a na tom jediném mu záleželo. A jak už bylo dřív řečeno, vztah mezi námi byl čistě přátelský.

Očividně zaslechl zvuk nabíhajících systémů a neochotně odtrhl optiku od nepochybně lákavé show na obrazovce. Zvědavě se na mě podíval a trochu se usmál. Takový ten úsměv, který nevěstí nic dobrého. Většinou se takhle tvářil, když si vyhlédl zvlášť atraktivní oběťa nebo, když ho něco zaujalo natolik, že by se to mohlo vyrovnat vášnivé noci.

"Netušil jsem, že tvoje Memorymánie vstoupila do tohohle stádia."řekl a v nevyřčené otázce naklonil hlavu na stranu.

Posadil jsem se a nádrž ve mě se trochu zhoupla. Naštěstí se většina toho energonu spotřebovala při nočním dovádění, takže jsem nemusel nikam spěchat.

"Já jsem se s ním vyspal, to bylo poprvé co jsem s někým spal z lásky a on mě odkopnul, chápeš? Udělal to, co já dělám každýmu, tak proč mě to tak sebralo? Zasloužil jsem si to a stejně na něj mám zlost, ale na druhou stranu ho miluju. Vím, pletu pátý přes devátý, kdybys jen tušil, jak moc ho miluju. Co mám dělat? Prosím, poraď mi nebo z toho zešílím." přiznal jsem nakonec. Ani to tak nebolelo. Teda možná jo, ale v mém stavu bylo už všechno jedno.

Protočil optiku a odložil obrazovku na stůl. Přešel ke mně a chytil mě kolem ramen. Jedna z mála situací, kdy jeho zázračná konektorová terapie nepomáhala, ale nezdálo se, že by si nevěděl rady. Trochu vě mně hrklo, že mi snad udělí kázání o tom, že to je pro mě veskrze naučné, ale brzo mi došlo, že to by neudělal.

"A proč ho vlastně tak šíleně miluješ? Viděl jsi ho jen párkrát v životě a osobně ses přesvědčil, že kromě těch jeho olezlých slaďáků na něm stejně není nic pozitivního... Je tu spousta jinejch, který můžeš mít."

"No..." . Podíval jsem se na Yarise, má pravdu proč ho vlastně miluju? Nemohl jsem uvěřit, že jsem si tuhle primitivní otázku nepoložil dřív. Možná proto, že je tak tajemný, temný. Možná proto, že vím, že nikdy nebude můj. Konečně někdo kdo mi odolává. A už tolik let. Ale proč na něj nezapomenu, přesně jak Yaris říká, je tu hromada jiných. Třeba ten cvok Acer, jo je to magor, ale jinak se zdál být docela fajn a když jsem od něj zdrhl, nic neříkal. Jenom mu trochu povadly křídla a smutně koukal, jako kdyby věděl že miluji jiného. Jako kdyby tušil, že on nikdy nebude ten pro koho bych se vypnul. Vymanil jsem se z Yarisova sevření a znovu si lehl na postel. Cítil jsem se zoufale unavený.Yaris se zvedl a vrátil se ke svému stolu. Ještě, než jsem přepnul do nabíjecího režimu, soustředil se zase jenom na svou obrazovku.

Probral jsem se dřív, než by se mi chtělo, takové to bezesné nabíjení rozhodně zabije čas líp, než přemýšlení a pitvání vlastního zpackaného života. Nepřekvapilo mě, že Yaris už za stolem neseděl, nejspíš se, inspirován videem, konečně věnoval nějakým nezkušeným mrňatům. Po kontrole procesoru a protažení bolavého těla jsem konečně vstal, rozhodnutý, co dělat.

Musím si to s Memorym vyjasnit. Půjdu za ním a řeknu mu, že už mě vůbec nezajímá. Musím to ukončit. Ano přesně to udělám. Vidíte Yaris má pravdu nejlepší na pročištění procesoru je zapojení konektorů.

Ještě, než jsem se úplně probral, byl jsem už na cestě k Memorymu. S každým metrem,o který se vzdálenost k jeho domu zkracovala, se mi vybavovaly minuty mého života, které jsem zasvětil Memorymu. Každá myšlenka, která patřila jen jemu.

Konečně, jsem byl na místě. Přeměnil jsem se na robota a postavil se ke vratům Memoryho domu. V tu chvíli mě opustila veškerá odvaha. Vždycky je rozdíl mezi tím, jak si svou odvahu představujete a jak to potom uplatňujete v praxi. Svěsil jsem ramena. Co jsem si myslel? Že tam vlítnu a začnu křičet, že ho nemiluji? Vždyt ho stále miluji! A i kdyby, jeho to sotva bude zajímat. Připadal jsem si jako kus šrotu. Možná bych měl radši Ironhideův kanon u hlavy, než prst na Memoryho zvoku. Jakmile se ozvalo zacinkání, můj procesor div nezkratoval. Byl jsem v Jámě a nikdo už mě nemohl zachránit.

Memory otevřel dveře. Já tam jen stál a zíral na něj, jako kdyby se přede mnou zjevil Primus sám.

"Co tady chceš? Neříkal jsem, aby ses nevracel? Nebo chceš udělat dojemnou scénu, jak moc mě miluješ, jsi směšná ostuda všech transformerů, kliď se od mého prahu."rozkázal Memory a jeho hlas už nezněl tak svůdně, jako když zpíval všechny ty svoje písničky, které nevycházely z jeho jiskry. Chytil jsem ho pod krkem a přirazil ke dveřím. Skřípání ohýbaného plechu mě vyděsilo a potěšilo zároveň.

"Už nejsem tvoje hračka Memory. Dneska to definitivně ukončíme. Přišel jsem se jen ROZLOUČIT."

Byl jsem jako v transu a jen jako zdálky slyšel Memoryho přiškrcený hlas. Napadlo mě, jaké asi všechny vylepšováky i musel nainstalovat, aby zněl aspoň trochu svůdně.

" Nech mě ty idiote. Co to vyvádíš, pust mě! Co si to namlouváš, já vím, že mě miluješ."

V té chvíli jsem se probral. Možná jsem si něco namlouval, ale to stvoření, které stálo přede mnou a kopalo nohama do vzduchu jsem rozhodně nemiloval. Moje jiskra se nechala oblouznit Memoryho falešnou osobností, jeho umělým hlasem, který šeptal slova, jež nemyslel vážně a vyprávěl o věcech, které nikdy necítil. Najednou mi přišel neskutečně odporný, odpornější, než jsem si připadal já sám sobě.

"Tvá domýšlivost nezná hranic Memory. Neslyšel jsi? Přišel jsem to ukončit." Každá elektronka v mém tělě nedočkavě jiskřila, konečně se osvobodím. Ale chvilka nepozornosti se mi vymstila. Memory mě nakopl a bolestivě mě srazil k zemi. Okamžitě si na mě lehnul a přímo doprostřed hrudníku mi zamířil laserovou pistolí. Ty byly od konce války zakázané, nosit je mohli jenom vybraní jedinci. A nezdálo se mi, že mezi ně Memory patří.

Nemohl jsem se ani pohnout, i když jsem byl o trochu větší, než Memory. Možná bych ho přepral, kdyby to nebyl on a kdyby mi nemířil přímo na jiskru. Sice se mi hnusil, ale ten pocit byl příliš nový na to, aby mě pořád ještě trochu nevzrušoval. A to Memory věděl moc dobře. Začal mě dráždit. Podařilo se mu dostat svůj psychopatický procesor pod kontrolu a jeho hlas zněl znovu klidně, melodicky a svůdně. Otřásl jsem se, napůl odporem, napůl touhou.

"Vidíš, Storagi, stále se ti to líbí." Zasmál se tím svým chladným smíchem a já věděl, že jsem ztracený. Přišel jsem to ukončit, ale díky mojí slabosti se z toho stal jen začátek konce. Mého. Docházelo mi, že si ze mně svoji hračku teprve udělá. Bude nade mnou mít neomezenou moc, budu jeho děvka, jedna z mnoha, a ani Yarisova terapie mě nezachrání. Postavil jsem se mu ale prohrál, ani ne tak s ním, jako sám se sebou. Možná by bývalo lepší, kdybych ho prostě nechal být. Možná by trvalo déle, než bych úplně zapomněl, ale Memoryho pistole na mém hrudníku to učinila přijatelnějším.

Už jsem nekladl sebemenší odpor. To po čem jsem dřív tolik toužil se mi teď hnusilo. Trochu jsem zalitoval, že energon už se spotřeboval, kdybych měl plnou nádrž, asi bych ho v sobě neudržel. A představa Memoryho s nahozenou fasádou se mi svým způsobem docela zamlouvala, dokud jsem byl s to se na ten obraz soustředit. Memory mě osahával po celém těle. Tolik se to ale lišilo od Yarisových lehkých doteků, které nezanechávaly stopy a byly mnohem příjemnější. Z Memoryho studených prstů, které se zarývaly hluboko do kovu, jsem přímo cítil jeho nenávist. Dráždil mě až téměř na vrchol a potom přestával. Já ho jen poslušně přijímal a už mi celkem bylo jedno, že se mi to vlastně ani nelíbí.

Z hlubin mého zoufalství mě však vytrhl zvuk transformace. Memory si toho ale snad ani nevšiml, natolik byl zabrabný do své činnosti. Díky Primusovi za to. Nemohl si ale nevšimnout, když ho někdo silně chytil za krkem a bez problému odhodil několik metrů ode mně, téměř až na druhý konec jeho vlastní zahrady. Memory, šokovaný, že se mu někdo postavil a hlavně rozzuřený až k nepříčetnosti, ale vetřelce ingoroval. Vrávoravě se postavil na nohy a než jsem si já nebo můj zachránce uvědomil, co dělá, do hrudníku mě zasáhl výstřel z Memoryho laserového děla. Systém na mě okamžitě vychrlil několik desítek upozornění o kritickém poškození, než jsem však stihl cokoliv udělat, upadl jsem do nouzového režimu.


	3. Chapter 3

_Třetí kapitola, krátká, zato s bonusem. No... sice si nedělám iluze, že to někdo čte, ale tak...kdyby, tak komentář je vítaný. Návrhy na opravdové TF povídky taky. Ráda bych něco napsala, ale napadají mě jenom samé kraviny, tak...no, kdo chce, pište. Klidně i kě mně na blog nebo mail, je mi to fuk._

__

_

* * *

_

Už jsem nevnímal nic z toho, co se potom odehrálo. Škoda, jak rád bych si vychutnal Memoryho ponížení. A že ponížen byl o tom se nedalo pochybovat. Acer sice mohl být sebevětší cvok a úchyl, ale pořád to byl Hledač a taková čtyřkolka jako Memory se mu vyrovnat nemohla. Můj bývalý idol pořádně dostal přes ten svůj naleštěnej plechovej zadek a ušetřena nebyla ani jeho pýcha. Acer mi později poslal obrázek Memoryho nevěřícího výrazu z okamžiku, kdy si mě Acer přehodil přes rameno a odkráčel se mnou pryč. Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že to řeknu, ale doopravdy, Memory tam stál jako blbec. Někdo si dovolil mu odporovat a ještě ho připravil o jeho hračku. Kdybych neměl prostřelenej hrudník a roztavenou skoro celou ochrannou vrstvu nad jiskrou, snad bych se i smál.

Nevím přesně, jak dlouho trvalo, než jsem se probral. Všude blikala červená, alarm houkal jak pominutý a jen těžko bych našel nějakou součástku, která by mě nebolela. Rychle jsem nahodil diagnostiku, výsledky nebyly nejlepší, ale po přihlédnutí k okolnostem jsem konstatoval, že to mohlo dopadnout mnohem hůř a kdyby Memory nebyl takový idiot, mohl se i trefit. To, že kdyby nebyl idiot, nemuselo to vůbec dopadnout takhle, jsem si radši nepřipouštěl. Možná proto, že veškerou hloupost jsem sváděl na sebe-částečně oprávněně. Memory byl hajzl, bez diskuze, ale já jsem nebyl o moc lepší a kdybych se víc díval, možná bych i viděl. Nechtěl jsem přemýšlet nad tím, co by se stalo, kdyby Acer nepřišel, a já tam zůstal vydán Memorymu na milost a nemilost. Nedokázal jsem se mu bránit, nejspíš bych mu dovolil všechno.

Rozhodl jsem se na to moc nemyslet a raději se soustředil na svoje pošramocené tělo. Kromě pár škrábanců, které díky autoopravám skoro zmizely, a dost děsivě vypadající rány na hrudníku jsem byl v pořádku. Aspoň něco. Díky mé opilecké eskapádě mi taky zbylo docela dost energie a tak se mi povedlo systémy nahodit na celých 80%. No dobře, zas takový zázrak to nebyl, ale lepší málo, než nic.

Nahodil jsem optiku a s překvapením zjistil, že místnost znám. V té chvíli mi to nedocházelo, události posledních pár hodin ležely jakoby v mlze, pamatoval jsem si jen oslepující bolest a černočernou tmu. Po pár marných pokusech vydolovat vzpomínky z paměti a rozhořčeném zjištění, že to nejde, jsem oskenoval okolí a snažil se ho porovnat se staršími daty. Nevěděl jsem, jestli mám být rád, nebo zdrhat, když se vynořila shoda.

Potom do pokoje vstoupil sám pán domu a já si konečně vzpomněl na všechno. Trochu jsem se zavrtěl na posteli, ačkoliv jsem pevně věřil tomu, že ani cvok jako Acer by si v mém stavu nic nezkoušel. Chvíli jsme se na sebe beze slova dívali a ve chvíli, kdy vykročil mým směrem, mě opustila veškerá naděje. Pokusil jsem se o útěk, ale podařilo se mi jenom skutálet se z postele. Kdybychom mohli protáčet optikou jako to lidi umí s očima, Acer by to určitě udělal.

„Jsem cvok, ale zas tak moc. V půlce by se ti přeškvařily dráty."řekl klidně a pomohl mi zpátky na lůžko. Z jeho výrazu jsem nedokázal nic vyčíst, což mě docela znervózňovalo. Sice mě možná nehodlal přefiknout(aspoň ne hned), ale pořád to neměl v hlavě v pořádku.

„Medik by tu měl být za chvíli. Už je ti líp?"zeptal se, když mě nějak srovnal na posteli a usmál se. Žádný perverzácký škleb, Primus má asi dobrou náladu.

„No...jde to. A díky za záchranu. Kdybys nepřišel, asi by bylo po mně." odpověděl jsem, ne docela v náladě něco nalhávat jemu nebo sobě.

„Nemáš zač. Vlastně je to všechno moje chyba."řekl trochu rozpačitě Acer a na okamžik se odmlčel. Když znovu promluvil, v jeho hlase byla doopravdy patrná výčitka. „Kdybych nebyl idiot a poslal ti správnou adresu, vůbec se tohle nemuselo stát."

V duchu jsem horlivě přikyvoval. Ano, kdyby mě neposlal k Memorymu domů, možná bych teď neležel s dírou v hrudi a zbytečnými starostmi na jeho posteli, dál bych si tajně miloval Memoryho a poslouchal jeho falešné písničky a byl bych spokojený. Ale nic by se tím neřešilo. Moje situace se sice nedala považovat za dobrou, ale aspoň se mi některé věci vyjasnily.

„Já...mrzí mě, co se stalo, vážně. Já-"zvuk domovního znovku přerušil jeho depresivní monolog. Být to jiná situace, možná bych si pohled na sexy letadlo, které se nade mnou rozněžňuje a zpytuje svědomí docela užil, a moc rád bych se pokusil o nějaké utěšovací manévry, ale když vám jiskru chrání jenom tenoučká vrstva nataveného plechu a medik zvoní u dveří, berete věci z trochu odlišného úhlu pohledu.

„Dojdu otevřít, tak, prosímtě, nedělej blbiny."řekl Acer, lehkost v jeho hlase zněla příliš nuceně. Nejspíš si to taky uvědomil a z pokoje zmizel dřív, než bys řekl _jiskra_. A mě pomalu začalo docházet, že možná zas až takový cvok není a že to se mnou myslel vážně, jenom to vzal za špatný konec ve špatnou chvíli.

Zatímco Acer otevíral všechny zámky na dveřích, já tam jen tak ležel, koukal do stropu a přemítal co se vlastně včera stalo. Co se mnou bude dál? Jsem v pěkný pletenici. Memoryho miluju-tedy aspoň jeho vymyšlenou image, která mu zaručuje spoustu peněz, těžko by ho někdo poslouchal, kdyby věděl, co je zač. Čož je vlastně můj problém číslo dva, zárověn ho nenávidím, tentokrát doopravdy jeho, jeho opravdovou osobnost, chování, i tu pitomou děvkovskou červenou. Problém číslo tři, nejsem schopen mít nějaký dlouhodobý vztah, protože osoba z problémů jeden a dva mi natolik zaplňuje jiskru, obvody a databanky, že tam není místo pro nikoho jiného.

Než jsem ale stačil vymyslet ještě další problémy, které mě sužovaly v Mé Báječné Memorydepresi, otevřely se dveře a do pokoje vstoupil Acer a-

-do jámy. Primus má možná dobrou náladu, ale taky hodně zvrácený smysl pro humor.

Outlander. Další starý známý z Akademie. Sice ne tak důvěrně známý jako Yaris, ale dost známý na to, abych se začal bát. Jediný, koho bych viděl v téhle situaci míň rád by byl Memory-i když s tím moje logické obvody tak docela nesouhlasily. A i přes Mou Báječnou Memorydepresi jsem tomu docela rozumněl.

Na Akademii byl Outlander ve vyšším ročníku než já. Občas jsem ho potkával na Yarisových energonových seancích, ale nikdy jsem si ho nepustil moc k tělu, ty historky, co se o něm vyprávěly by snad vyděsily i samotného Megatrona. Působil docela normálním dojmem, ale pár nešťastníků, kteří nedbali varování a nechali se vlákat do jeho spárů, by mohlo dosvědčit pravdivost všech těch zvěstí.

Outlander byl totiž věděc a experiment stál nade vším. Klidně odešel v půlce vyučování jenom proto, aby dokončil nějaký pokus, jeden dost zklamaný Transformer mi vyprávěl, že něco podobného udělal i během poněkud soukromější činnosti. A pokud se mu podařilo najít i nějakou naivnější a povolnější oběť, neváhal provádět pokusy i na ní. Vedení školy se sice pokoušelo jeho ne úplně legální praktiky odstranit, žel bohu jeho stvořitelé byli bohatí mecenáši a díky tomu se z podzemí dost často ozývaly výbuchy a někdy i audioprocesory drásající jekot až do té doby, kdy Outlander zdárně dokončil školu.

Potom údajně šel studovat na Ratchetovu akademii pro mediky, ale moc jsem o něm od té doby neslyšel. Nejspíš ale zdárně prolezl i tímhle ústavem, protože než jsem se stačil vzpamatovat z počátečního šoku, mával mi před optikou svým osvědčením a volnou rukou zvědavě dloubal do mých roztavených útrob. A nejspíš se mým děsem náramně bavil-no, nepřekvapilo mně, kdyby jo.

„Není to zas tak zlé."řekl po chvíli vrtání se v seškvařených kabelech. „Můžu to opravit hned tady, ani to nedá moc práce. Každopádně, ten, kdo to udělal bude mít velký problém. Budu muset o tom napsat hlášení a on půjde k soudu."

Měl jsem chuť vstát a začít tlouct hlavou o zeď. Jo, měl jsem to čekat. Tyhle zbraně nebyly legální, po válce je zakázali. Dostat je bylo zatraceně těžké, ale ne nemožné. Pokud jste bohatí a umíte se vtírat(-což Memory zvládal bez problému), zařídit se dá leccos. Pochyboval jsem ale o tom, že Memoryho slizcí kamarádíčci by ho dokázali vytáhnout z téhle bryndy.

Na jednu stranu jsem mu to přál, byl už nejvyšší čas, aby dostal, co si zasloužil, v mysli mi ale neustále vyskakovalo jedno ne úplně bezvýznamné _ale_. To _ale_ říkalo, že pokud Memoryho budou soudit, já budu hlavní svědek, a to se tak nějak neslučovalo s mým plánem jak se zbavit MBM, to jest sejde z očí, sejde z mysli.

* * *

_**BLOOPERSXD**_

Krátká kapitolka, my víme. A proto přinášíme pár perliček z natáčeníXD

_-Jdu pro nějaký energon, chceš taky nějakej přínést? Jo bud tak hodnej prosím. Acer odešel do sámošky a já tam jen tak ležel. _To vymyslela Bára, a potom se na mě snažila svést, že JÁ můžu za to, že když šla do krámu a hledala nějaký energydrinky, zeptala se prodavačky na energon.

-Nastíním situaci: Storage si přestříhne nějakej kabel, protože si myslí, že když to udělá, do osmi hodin zaklepe bačkorama a bude mít pokoj. Jenže ouha. Přijde mechanik a...umm...je to jinak. Sice mě to náramně pobavilo, ale změnu pohlaví a transformerky moc nemusím, tak jsem to Báře nemilosrdně smazala:D

_Ne neumře, ta svámi bude ještě pěkně dloho. Jednohlasně jsme na něj zakřičeli ONA? No když si nějakej transformer ustřihne hlavní kabel, tak se automaticky přeprogramuje na vyšší transformers formu. Takže ted je z vás transformerská slečna. Zhruba za 8 hodin by měla být dokončena konfigurace a potom už by jste měli tady s přítelem používat ochranu nebo vás čekají transformeřátka. Servisman se otočil na patě a se smíchem odešel. Ještě venku ho bylo slyšet: jaaaj to je vůl :D on si ustřihne kabel :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Po delší době nová kapitola, ale teď už to sfouknu jedním vrzem, Bára mi to totiž poslala najednou-ten konec, takže tak. A pamatujte, my autorky nejsme v pořádku. Ale to už asi víte. _

* * *

Medik právě vysvětloval Acerovi, jak na mě má dávat pozor a jak se má o mě správně starat abych si nezhoršil svá zranění, a já se zatím klepal strachy, že budu muset svědčit proti Memorymu. Měl jsem pocit, že mi každou chvilku zkratuje procesor, jak jsem se snažil vymyslet, jak to udělat s Memorym. Lépe řečeno, jak to provést, abych s tím kusem šrotu nemusel dělat už vůbec nic.

Z mých _logických_ úvah mě vytrhla rána jako z děla. Podíval jsem se směrem, odkud jsem ten rámus slyšel, a nestačil se divit. Acer právě ukazoval audio záznam z toho večera co mě Memory zranil. Tak teď už je to opravdu v háji. Teď už Outlander ví komplet všechno a já budu muset jít svědčit za každou cenu. Samotný fakt, že mě někdo přizabil nelegální zbraní, by se sice musel ohlásit, to by pak ale stačilo říct, že jsem neviděl, kdo mě napadl. A ať už by se dělo cokoliv, nikdo by nepodezříval všeobecně známou hvězdu se zdánlivě citlivou a romantickou jiskrou. Ale tohle moje plány, jak na všechno zapomenout a Memoryho vymazat z paměti, zásadním způsobem překazilo. Věděl jsem, že mi nezbývá nic jiného, než se nějak domluvit s Outlanderem. Nesmí to ohlásit, už se nikdy nechci setkat s Memorym a už vůbec ne u soudu. Nemám zájem se ráno probudit s energonovým ostřím v zádech, nebo s vlastní jiskrou v ruce. No, i když to už bych se asi neprobudil.

Rychle jsem zapomněl na svá zranění a vrhnul se po Acerovi ve snaze zachránit i to málo, co se ještě zachránit dalo.

„Acere co to děláš? Ty ses úplně zbláznil, proč mu to ukazuješ? Teď jsi mu dal důkaz!"

Acer se na mě nechápavě zamračil, v jeho pohledu jsem spatřil i nepatrný ublížený záblesk. Snažil se pomoct, ale nic nechápal a jenom to dělal horší." Ty snad nechceš Memoryho dostat? Neříkej mi, že i po tom co ti udělal, ho stále miluješ?"

Vůbec nic nechápal. „Ne, to ne, ale já nechci svědčit, víš? Já už ho nechci vidět. Outlandere, prosím tě, nesmíš to ohlásit."

Medik se na mě šibalsky usmál a zakroutil hlavou. „Ale vždyť víš, že to nemůžu ututlat! To nejde, přišel bych o práci. To si nemůžu dovolit mysli na moji rodinu."

Došlo mi, kam tím míří. Sice už jsem ho dlouho neviděl a příležitosti, kdy bych ho mohl doopravdy poznat k mému neskonalému štěstí, taky nebylo moc, ale ve chvíli, kdy promluvil, mi bylo jasné, že s ním se bude dát domluvit velice snadno. „Outlandre, ty nemáš žádnou rodinu. Ty nemáš ani domácího mazlíčka, ani mluvící toustovač. Jak mi tohle můžeš udělat? Známe se tak dlouho. Nikdy jsem na tebe nic neprásknul, a že toho bylo dost, co jsem mohl říct, to víš moc dobře."Teď jsem trošku blafoval já, ale Outlander něco chtěl a bylo jenom otázkou času, kdy mi navrhne nějaký kompromis. „Tak se nedělej a pomoc mi. Prosím."

„Ne, tohle fakt nepůjde." Prohnaně se na mě kouknul, jeho krvavě rudé optiky na okamžik jasně zazářily a potom zase zbledly. „Ale možná… Ne to bys asi neudělal. Ale jestli opravdu nechceš svědčit, možná by to šlo."

Takže něco nelegálního. Ale na tom vůbec nezáleželo, udělal bych téměř cokoliv, aby už ta noční můra skončila. „Co po mně chceš?"

Jeho tvář se zkřivila v dost strašidelné parodii úsměvu a já měl co dělat, abych se udržel stát na místě, protože jakýsi program, o kterém jsem ani netušil, že mi ho nainstalovali, mě vytrvale ponoukal k útěku. „To rád slyším, určitě se domluvíme." Dramatická pauza. „Víš, moc by ses mi hodil."

Jak nečekané. Bylo to skoro jako snažit se strkat nohu do jezírka se Sharkticony, ale mě ani nenapadlo se z toho nějak vykroutit. „Na co přesně?"

Acer si stoupnul mezi mě a Outlandera. Oba jsme sebou trhli, Acer celou dobu stál v koutě a zůstal podivně zticha, takže jsme na jeho přítomnost zapomněli. „Co to tu řešíte? Hele, Outlandere, ty mi oprav přítele a jdi a ty, Storagi, si jdi lehnout a nech všechno na mě." Jeho pokus o velitelský tón mu trochu nevyšel, být to kdykoliv jindy, to skoro zakoktání, když říkal moje jméno, by mi připadalo roztomilé. Ale…

Nejdřív jsem se podíval na Outlandera a jeho pobavený pohled mluvil za všechno. Pak jsem se obrátil na Acera a s Outlanderem jak jeden hlas jsme řekli ,,Přítele?" I když já to spíš hystericky zařval. Acer se nejistě usmál a křídla se mu v náhlých rozpacích zatřepetala. Potom se otočil a zahuhňal něco o tom, že dojde pro energon a ať si to zatím vyřídíme. No, aspoň nebyl u toho, co mělo následovat.

Dveře se za Acerem s tichým zasyčením hydrauliky zavřely a já s Outlanderem osaměl. Posadil jsem se na pohovku a po očku ho pozoroval ve snaze předstírat nezájem. Přece jenom… potřeboval jsem se zbavit Memoryho, ale taky se mi nijak nechtělo skončit, jako pár nebožáků na škole, které Outlander při něčem nachytal a potom je nutil dělat různé… věci. „Tak co po mně teda chceš? Rychle to vybal, ať už to máme za sebou."

„No, potřeboval bych udělat takový experiment."Ne, jen to ne. I když jsem to vlastně čekal. Asi si všiml mého vyděšeného výrazu, protože mě okamžitě začal ujišťovat, že to není nijak zlé. „Neboj, vůbec to není nebezpečné." Upřímně řečeno, ten jeho nervózní úsměv mi moc odvahy nedodal. Ale co jsem měl dělat? Musel jsem to vzít.

„Tak co je to za experiment? Hele ale doufám, že to není zas nějaká prasárna. S mixérem spát nebudu." I o tom se vyprávěly historky. Občas jsem docela litoval, že naší osudnou planetou se stala právě Země. Sice fajn planeta, hezká na pokoukání, z hlediska alternativních módů úplně ideální, ale některé věci, v kombinaci s některými osobami… brr.

„Ne, neboj, jen já jsem vymyslel takovou hračičku a nemám to na kom vyzkoušet. Je to taková pilulka, která zvyšuje chuť na cizí konektorky. A porty, když na to přijde." Ten úchylný úsměv si ale vážně mohl odpustit.

„No jo no co jsem od tebe taky mohl čekat? Ty jsi prostě nenapravitelný dobytek." řekl jsem s jenom napůl předstíranou nechutí. Jen tak mimochodem mě napadlo, že jestli to doopravdy funguje, Yaris se k tomu nesmí přiblížit na několik světelných let. „A jak by to jako probíhalo?"

Outlanderovy optiky se rozzářily a já se doopravdy začal bát. „No já ti přinesu ten prášek a ty si ho vezmeš a budeš si psát poznámky, jak ses cítil, je to jednoduchý. Nic se nemůže stát." To říkával už na škole a já mu to nemínil nepřipomenout.

„No to si nejsem tak jistý, znáš se. Každý tvůj pokus skončil výbuchem nebo doživotním zmrzačením pokusného králíka. Jako třeba ten mlaďoch z prváku. Pokaždé, když tě pak uviděl, mu povolily ventily a vytekla mu chladící kapalina. Nechci skončit jako rozklepanej ratlík."

„Neboj, mám to pod kontrolou."To taky říkával, ale tentokrát jsem si radši kousavou poznámku odpustil. „Ale než začneme, tak mi podepíšeš pár formulářů. Kdyby se ti něco stalo, ale ono se nic nestane, tak aby mě nezavřeli. Víš, ty soudci jsou strašný sucharové. Oni nechápou, že ty pokusy musím dělat, abych vymyslel nové věci, které nám zjednoduší život. Ale ty to chápeš a já ti zítra přinesu tu pilulku."Na okamžik se po tom vodopádu slov odmlčel, a potom s nepěkným výrazem v obličeji dodal: „Děkuju, opravdu prokážeš velkou službu svému druhu."

„No, tak abych se toho ve zdraví dožil. Jsme domluvení. Tak zítra."vyprovodil jsem ho ze dveří a děkoval Primusovi. Mohlo to dopadnout mnohem hůř. Teď už stačilo přežít ten experiment a moje problémy by skončily.

Lehl jsem si zpátky na pohovku a snažil se přepnout do spánkového režimu. Už jsem skoro zabíral, když v tom se vrátil Acer. Dělal jsem, že se nabíjím a dál klidně ležel. Acer chvilku stál u dveří a potom potichu popošel až ke mně. Posadil se na kraj a zavrněl, jak to umí jenom Hledači s těmi svými tryskovými motory. Úplně jsem si ho dokázal představit, jak tam sedí se svěšenými křídly a s procesorem na nejtišší výkon.

Vychutnával jsem si ten pocit klidu, že nejsem sám. Jenom mě pořád trochu trápila ta záležitost s přítelem. Vyvolávalo to ve mně zvláštní pocit, na jednu stranu že nejsem sám, na druhou stranu obavy, aby si Acer o našem vztahu nedělal mylné představy. Ale to mohlo počkat.

Pořád jsem tam nehnutě ležel a tak napůl čekal, že něco nepatřičného zkusí. Potom bych na něj mohl vyjet a odejít. Nebylo by to vůči němu fér, ale nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli s ním chci mít vůbec něco společného. Ale on se o nic nepokusil, místo toho se mi začal tichým a roztřeseným hlasem omlouvat.

„Omlouvám se, jestli tě ty moje řeči urazily. Já jsem to tak nemyslel. Teda myslel, ale nemyslel jsem to zle. Mluvím nesmysly… a ty stejně spíš a neslyšíš mě." Zoufalství v jeho hlase bylo téměř hmatatelné. A moje už tak dost citově rozvrácená jiskra to nedokázala nechat být.

„Ale slyším. A nemusíš se za nic omlouvat. Já jenom nevím, co si o tom mám myslet. Jsem rád, že jsi mi pomohl s Memorym, bez tebe bych tu už asi nebyl. Ale tobě jde pořád nejspíš jenom o flirt a o to teď nestojím. Po tom všem si chci najít někoho, kdo mě bude mít opravdu rád."vysvětlil jsem unaveně. V tomhle jsem nelhal, u Acera jsem pořád tápal, jestli se se mnou chce jenom pobavit, a až to přestane být zajímavé, najít si někoho dalšího, nebo jestli to opravdu myslí vážně.

„Ale já tě mám rád?"Jeho hlas zněl přiškrceně a téměř o oktávu výš, než normálně. I přesto, že jsem se za to o pár okamžiků později nenáviděl, rozhodl jsem se na chvíli přitvrdit.

„Přestaň mi lhát. Oba moc dobře víme, že mě chceš jenom využít. Já vím, hodně ti dlužím, ale kvůli tomu s tebou spát nebudu. Neznáme se, nehodíme se k sobě. Hned, jak budu moct, odejdu."

Acer se na mě podíval a v tu chvíli se zdálo, že má největší, nejzářivější a nejsmutnější optiky, jaké kdy spatřily světlo světa. Doufal jsem, že nezačne brečet, protože to bych už asi nevydržel. Naštěstí se zdálo, že Acer se rozhodl ještě chvíli vydržet. Doufal jsem, že mu jeho chabé odhodlání vydrží až do chvíle, kdy se automaticky přepnu do spánkového režimu.

„Promiň. Já vím, že procházíš těžkým obdobím, ale myslel jsem, že po tom roce…sice jsem na to možná šel moc rychle, když ses tu objevil, ale…"

Zmateně jsem zamrkal a jádro se mi rozpálilo studem. Jak jen jsem na tohle mohl zapomenout? Vždyť nebýt Memoryho, nejspíš bych v tomhle domě skončil mnohem dřív, a ty věci, ke kterým Acer ani neměl odvahu, bych si nechal dělat dobrovolně. A bez stresu i bez hrůzy z nadcházejícího dne a Outlanderova kouzelného prášku.

„Promiň, neuvědomil jsem si…"na to setkání jsem se tak těšil. Pravda, Acerův pokus o alotria hned v předsíni byl nečekaný, ale asi by to bývalo nijak neovlivnilo můj úsudek. Koneckonců, věděl jsem o něm skoro všechno, on o mě taky, až mě děsilo, co všechno jsme na sebe po síti prozradili. „Jsem z toho trochu vedle. Ráno to snad bude lepší." Jak hrdinské, vymlouvat se, ale jestli to byl jediný způsob, jak věci napravit, tak hurá do toho. Pro jistotu jsem ho ještě chytil za ruku a lehce stiskl. Potom moje se moje tělo konečně vzbouřilo a dva zářící rudé body vystřídala naprostá temnota.

Ráno už jsem se mohl zapnout na 100%, a tak jsem vyskočil z postele. Z postele? Neusnul jsem na pohovce? Začal jsem mírně panikařit a rozhlížet se po pokoji. Už plně probuzený jsem se otočil a málem jsem zkratoval úlevou. Acer neležel vedle mě. Zdálo se, že štěstí i Primus se konečně postavili na moji stranu.

Došel jsem pomalu do obýváku, kde jsem včera ležel na pohovce. Teď na ní spal Acer, podivně nakrčený ve snaze udělat svým křídlům co nejvíc místa. Chvíli jsem pozoroval jeho lesklou barvu, dokonalé aerodynamické tvary a… počkat, úchyla tu měl dělat Acer, ne?

Došel jsem k němu a nemilosrdně ho probudil. Acer překvapeně vzhlédl, než se ale stihl zorientovat v prostoru a čase, s rámusem se svezl na podlahu. A já, i proti své nepříliš pevné vůli musel uznat, že je vlastně docela roztomilý.

„Promiň, trochu jsem zaspal. Chceš energon? Já pro něj skočím, včera jsme ho nedopili, asi bude v ledničce."Rychle se sesbíral ze země, protáhl ztuhlá křídla a než jsem mu stihl popřát dobré ráno, odešel do kuchyně. Já se z dlouhé chvíle přesunul k oknu. Koukal jsem se ven, pršelo a vůbec venku bylo hnusně. Někdy Země nebyla tak potěšující jako jindy.

Chtěl jsem jít už domů, ale nebyl jsem si docela jistý, jestli cestu zvládnu. Na druhou stranu, nijak jsem netoužil zůstat sám v jednom domě s Acerem, zvlášť po tom, co mi Outlander dá ten záhadný prášek. Věděl jsem, že pokud se neovládnu, Acer se nebude bránit

Že se Acer vrátil, jsem si všiml, až když si stoupnul těsně za mě a naše elektromagnetická pole se s příjemným šuměním setkala. Byl to podivně uklidňující pocit, cítit jeho blízkost. Ve své nerozvážnosti jsem se otočil. Teď jsme se dívali tomu druhému přímo do optiky a ani jeden z nás nechtěl uhnout pohledem. Tohle byla přesně ta trapná chvíle z lidských romantických filmů, která většinou vedla k polibku. A přesně to jsem nechtěl… tedy chtěl, ale tušil, že by to nejspíš byla hloupost.

Nakonec nás vysvobodil Outlander. Zazvonil u dveří a ani se nenamáhal počkat na pozvání a vtrhnul dovnitř jako velká voda. My jsme od sebe rychle odskočili a dělali jako, že nic. Jen nerad jsem si přiznal, že mi ta blízkost i šum docela chybí.

Outlander se uchechtl a mrknul na mě. „A to jsem ti Storagi ještě nedal ten prášek."řekl pobaveně, očividně nesmírně potěšený příšernou atmosférou, která v místnosti panovala.

„Prášek?" Zeptal se Acer zmateně, ale vzápětí se výhružně podíval na Outlandera. Na malý okamžik přestal vypadat jako hromada zdeprimovaného plechu a medik se pro jistotu strategicky schoval za mou maličkost. Jakmile ale Acer promluvil, kouzlo bylo pryč a Outlander si mohl spokojeně mnout ruce. „Jestli je to zas nějaký tvůj _pokus_, tak ať Primus stojí pří nás."

„Klid Acere, to je jenom služba Outlanderovi za to mlčení."vysvětlil jsem, trochu nervózní z celé situace i mé nejisté budoucnosti.

„A proč nechceš dostat Memoryho do basy? Z toho co na něj máme, by se nevyvlíknul."zeptal se Acer nechápavě. Na Akademii nám sice říkali, že Hledači mají procesory až nebezpečně výkonné, ale začal jsem si myslet, že pro porozumění ostatních to asi úplně neplatí.

„Protože proti němu nechci svědčit, já už ho nechci vidět. Nechci, aby se můj osobní život propíral na veřejnosti. Je mi zle jenom, když na to pomyslím. Chci na to zapomenout." vysvětloval jsem trpělivě. „Jo, možná mám chuť se mu pomstit, ale jak já bych mohl udělat něco co by mu aspoň trochu ublížilo? Prostě to neřeš Acere. Proč to vytahovat, když už je po všem?"

Outlanderův motor zabručel ve snaze na sebe upozornit. Já i Acer jsme se na něj překvapeně podívali, bylo docela jednoduché na jeho přítomnost zapomenout, když byl zticha a netvářil se úchylně.

„Noták pánové, nebudeme se přeci hádat. Teď máme něco mnohem důležitějšího na práci. Musíme pomoct všem impotentním Transformerům. Není přeci fér, aby někdo mohl a někdo nemohl si zapojit konektorky. Všichni, kdo jsme tady už to minimálně jednou zkusili a myslím, že se shodneme na tom, že je to super." Být to kdykoliv jindy, asi bych si rýpnul, že Outlanderovi partneři by tohle asi neřekli, ale… „Tak Storagi tady máš pilulku lásky a ty Acere mi dohlídni na to, aby si psal poznámky. Tak papá mláďata."S divokým smíchem se medik vypoklonkoval z bytu a já tam zůstal stát s pilulkou v ruce jak Optimova socha na náměstí.

„Tak do toho. Dohlídnu na tebe."ujistil mě Acer a já znovu pocítil touhu utéct.

„Toho se právě bojím Acere."řekl jsem přiškrceně a prášek spolkl. Teď už nebylo cesty zpět a já mohl jen čekat, co se se mnou stane. Acer mi zatím došel pro další energon, z čehož jsem neměl moc velkou radost, opilství a afrodiziaka by se dle mého soudu radši neměly míchat dohromady.

Místo chmurných úvah jsem si raději zapnul poznámkový blok a nastavil automatické poznámky mých pocitů. A doufal, že ty účinky nepotrvají trvat moc dlouho, chtěl jsem se do večera dostat domů.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pozor, úchylné. Ale nebojte, žádná robo-erotika nebude, smrkám krev, nejspíš i kašlu krev a je mi špatně a místo (sex scéna), jak to tam Baruška šikovně napsala se mi nechtělo nic moc vymýšlet, takže se nemusíte bát žádných nechutných detailů. _

* * *

Společně s Acerem jsme se posadili na pohovku, každý na druhý konec ve snaze nedotýkat se ani EM poli. Přinutil jsem ho přísahat na Primuse, že i když budu mít nemravné návrhy, tak k ničemu nesmí dojít. Že to není upřímné, ale z těch prášků. Všechno mi odkýval, ale stejně jsem se nemohl zbavit toho pocitu, že se něco semele a hlavní roli v tom bud mít já a ta bílá postel za mnou. Děsivá představa. Lépe řečeno, děsivé by bylo všechno potom.

Jelikož jsem potřeboval své pocity zapisovat, tak jak je opravdu cítím, nesměl jsem je zadržovat. Ze začátku se nic moc nedělo, prostě jsme vedle tam seděli, dívali se na televizi. Zdálo se, že Acer je do pořadu o historii Cybertronu docela zabraný, což mi docela vyhovovalo. S každou přibývající minutou totiž moje nepohodlí rostlo. Acerova znepokojující blízkost-stačilo se o pár centimetrů pohnout a naše EM pole by se dotkla; jeho lesklá barva odrážející mihotavé světlo z televize, lehce se chvějící křídla, která mě přímo ponoukala, abych se jich dotknul.

Všelijak jsem se na pohovce vrtěl a ošíval ve snaze splynout s pohovkou a zbytek života strávit jako necítící kus nábytku. Tenhle pocit ještě zesílil ve chvíli, kdy jsem si uvědomil, že mám nutkání Acera políbit. Děsivé zjištění. Dneska bude dlouhá noc!

Znovu jsem se zavrtěl, ale tentokrát jsem svůj pohyb nějak neodhadl a naše EM pole se na malý okamžik dotkla. Překvapeně jsem vyjekl a doufal, že Acer si toho přes hluk televize nevšimne. Polil mě ledový chlad, když jsem si uvědomil, že zmíněný Hledač už mě nejspíš nějakou chvíli se zaujetím pozoruje. Asi nebylo moudré spoléhat na Primusovu podporu hned od samého rána. Nejspíš i on se občas potřebuje pobavit nad cizím neštěstím.

Chvíli jsme na sebe beze slova zírali, tedy spíš já zíral a Acer si mě prohlížel okem znalce, a právě v tuhle chvíli ten pitomý prášek začal působit na plno-jinak se to totiž vysvětlit nedalo.  
Zahleděl jsem se na jeho obličej a až teď jsem si uvědomil, že Acer je ten nejkrásnější hledač jakého jsem kdy viděl. No dobře, asi jediný, kterého jsem kdy viděl-kromě Starscreama na obrázku, ale i přesto byl až nezdravě atraktivní.

„Není ti špatně?"Tak moc se snažil dodržet svůj slib. Ale já mu nedal šanci. „Nemám ti dojít-"  
Nenechal jsem ho dopovědět větu a políbil ho. Sladká chuť energonu mě šimrala v ústech, zatímco naše EM pole se za uklidňujícího šumění prolnula. Nebránil se, ale jeho vnitřní boj byl evidentní. V hloubi jiskry jsem doufal, že využije situace, ale mé druhé a hlavně střízlivé já stále věřilo, že se zachová jako naprostý Antihledač.  
Po pár chabých pokusech vtěsnat se na pohovku jsme skončili na zemi před televizí. V jejím bledém světle vypadal Acer tak tajemně, neodolatelně. Jeho optiky jasně zářily do šera pokoje a nejistota z jeho obličeje zmizela, vystřídal ji sebejistý úsměv. Jeho dřívější podivínství jako by se rozplynulo ve vzduchu a mě bylo jasné, že teď je ve svém živlu a jen tak se ho nezbavím. Ne, že bych to chtěl zkoušet.

Ani sám nevím, jak se nám podařilo dostat do ložnice, i když myslím, že na zemi skončilo všechno, co nebylo přišroubované ke zdi. Co se dělo potom mi – obrazně řečeno – vyrazilo dech. O Hledačích jsem sice slyšel spoustu věcí, ale ani to nejdivočejší vyprávění se nemohlo vyrovnat skutečnému zážitku. Kam se na tohle hrabal Memory… dokonce i Yarisovo „umění" by se noci s Acerem nemohlo vyrovnat. A zdálo se, že ten zpropadený Hledač to moc dobře věděl a hodlal to využít ve svůj prospěch. Buď jak buď, pojistky mi vyhodil už po prvním kole.

Když jsem se ráno probudil, čekal jsem něco jako kocovinu, po směsi spousty energonu a té záhadné pilulky by mě to asi ani nepřekvapilo. Ale kupodivu jsem byl schopný vylézt z postele bez větších obtíží. Připadal jsem si sice hrozně unavený a červeně blikající varování mi připomnělo, že bych měl natankovat, ale jinak jsem se cítil celkem dobře.

Protáhl jsem se u postele ve snaze rozhýbat ztuhlé končetiny a málem jsem odešel z pokoje, ale mou pozornost upoutal zvuk ozývající se z postele. Teprve teď jsem si uvědomil, co se v noci dělo. Se zoufalým pohledem jsem se otočil a neochotně zaostřil.  
Ano byl tam. Acer se válel v posteli s víc, než spokojeným výrazem a tmavě modrými stopami na své barvě. Jednu ruku natáhl a ospale s ní zašátral v místě, kde jsem ještě před chvílí ležel já. Když jsem ho tam tak viděl, pocítil jsem zoufalé nutkání praštit hlavou do zdi. Nejdřív jeho, potom svojí vlastní.  
Ve snaze uklidnit jsem se odebral do obýváku a uvelebil se na parapetu. Akorát abych z okna zahlédl Outlandera jak se k nám řítí. Proč tak pospíchá? Co se asi mohlo stát? A nebo že by byl už tak nedočkavý? Projel jsem si poznámky, které se po celou dobu až do mého vypnutí tvořily v bloku. Jakmile jsem přečetl prvních pár řádků, polila mě horkost při vzpomínce na předchozí večer a zároveň mi ledová ruka sevřela jiskru při představě, že tohle budu muset ukázat Outlanderovi.  
Medik vrazil do bytu, ani nepozdravil a už si to hrnul ke mně. Tvářil se unaveně, naštvaně a zklamaně zároveň. Jeho samolibost i psychopatický úsměv jako by se rozpustily v nějaké jeho podivné medicíně.  
„Storagi promiň. Všechno je moje chyba. Ale nic se nestalo viď?"vychrlil na mě.

„Proč se mi omlouváš? Znervózňuje mě to." A navíc se stalo víc, než by mi bylo milé. I když za to Outlander ani vlastně nemohl.  
„Já jsem ti dal špatný prášek. Bylo to obyčejné energonové sladidlo. Asi bych si měl udělat ve věcech pořádek, než někoho zabiju." Chtěl jsem říct, že to by asi bylo nejlepší, ale konec jeho vysvětlení téměř ani nedosáhl k mému procesoru. Najednou jsem začínal litovat, že mě Memory doopravdy nevyřídil. Pořád lepší, než vědomí, že s Acerem jsem spal dobrovolně? Snažil jsem se uklidnit, jedna noc přece nic neznamená, ale i přesto mě to dost vyděsilo.  
„Outlandere já tě zabiju!" zaskučel jsem a v zoufalém pokusu vyrvat mu všechny dráty z těla jsem se na něj vrhnul. Chvíli jsem do něj neškodně mlátil, což nezpůsobilo žádnou škodu, jen udělalo velký rámus.  
„Co se tu děje?"zeptal se Acer rozespale a zkoumavě se zahleděl na nás dva. „Tak co se tu děje?"  
Slezl jsem z Outlandera a posadil se vedle něj na zem. Chvíli jsem zoufale přemýšlel, ale můj procesor, vyčerpaný z náročné noci a navíc s nedostatkem energonu odmítl spolupracovat. Tak jsem radši vybalil pravdu.

„Acere… ten včerejšek…"začal jsem rozpačitě, pořádně jsem nevěděl, jak to říct. „Víš, ten prášek…" Jen tak mimoděk jsem kopl do Outlandera, který se vedle mě svíjel smíchy. Zřejmě moc dobře pochopil, co se stalo.

„Promiň… slíbil jsem ti, že…" Veškerá dobrá nálada, se kterou se probudil, očividně byla pryč a už zase se užíral pocitem viny. Přesně takhle to nemělo skončit. Proč jenom to nedokážu vybalit na rovinu?

„Acere neomlouvej se. Není za co." Skoro jsem to řekl. Skoro. Doufal jsem, že na další pokus to už vyjde. Pokusil jsem se o povzbudivý úsměv. Ale podle Acerovy reakce jsem nejspíš vypadal jako zfetovaný idiot.

„Outlandere… cos mu to dal a kdy to přestane účinkovat?"obrátil se na nebohého Medika a v optikách se mu jasně zalesklo.  
Tohle už na Outlandera bylo moc. Nahlas se rozchechtal a trvalo hodnou chvíli, než se dokázal zase uklidnit a i Acerovi vysvětlil situaci.

„Acere já mu dal špatný prášek. Ať jste večer dělali cokoli, můžu ti zaručit, že s tím nemám nic společného."řekl a když spatřil Acerovy vykulené optiky, znovu se rozesmál. Pak s veselým výrazem na obličeji odešel. Překvapilo mě, že mi nevnutil ten opravdový prášek. I když možná si myslel, že v zájmu mého tělesného i duševního zdraví by mi ho radši dávat neměl.

S Acerem jsme osaměli a v místnosti nastalo trapné ticho. Měl jsem zvláštní pocit, že bych měl něco říct, ale chyběla mi slova. Chtěl jsem se omluvit za všechno, co jsem předtím udělal nebo řekl, ale nevěděl jsem, jak. Nakonec mě Acer předběhl svým zoufalým koktáním. Bylo dost očividné, že taky vlastně neví, co říct. Radši jsem ho utnul, než stihl říct nějakou blbost.

„Acere… mrzí mě, co se stalo a jak jsem se choval. Jestli je tohle celé něčí chyba, pak jenom moje. Já-"zbytek mého improvizovaného proslovu se ztratil z mého procesoru ve chvíli, kdy mě Acer pevně chytil a políbil. Ani jsem se nesnažil bránit. Vysvětlování mohlo počkat.

Následujících čtyřiadvacet hodin bylo náročných, alespoň po fyzické stránce. Acer se zdál být neúnavný, což o mě se zdaleka říct nedalo, ale s dostatečným přísunem energonu se mi podařilo držet s ním krok. Nakonec jsme vypnuli oba, ale ještě předtím mě Acer přiměl slíbit, že se jen tak nevzdám a budu spolupracovat na jeho geniálním plánu, jak se pomstít Memorymu i bez soudních tahanic. Který stihl vymyslet někdy ve chvíli, kdy mi svoje úžasně dlouhé a šikovné drápky strkal do míst, o kterých jsem ani nevěděl, že je mám.


	6. Chapter 6

_Poslední kapitola, všechno se vyřeší a nebojte, bude Happy end. Až moc. Jinak, chystáme sequel, tentokrát ale zaměřený na Yarise a jeho _problém_. Doufám, že za tu příšernou slaďárnu na konci mě nebude chtít ukřižovat._

_Mimochodem, náznak Mpreg. Tak se nelekněte. Ale zase, v mém stavu nemám chuť to nijak rozvádět. _

* * *

Druhý den ráno jsme se společně nasnídali a Acer si neodpustil pár nejapných poznámek na můj účet. No, uznávám, že jsem vypadal trochu použitě po té nonstop jízdě, ale víc mě štvalo, že na Acerovi to vůbec nebylo vidět. No jo Hledač.

Taky jsem si všiml, že Acer už zdaleka nevypadal jako neschopný moula, za kterého jsem ho celou dobu považoval. Tvářil se celkem sebejistě, zvlášť, když mluvil o svém plánu, jak se zbavit Memoryho jednou provždy. Zpočátku jsem na to pohlížel trochu skepticky a pochyboval, že by něco takového mohlo kdy fungovat, ale nakonec jsem se rozhodl věřit Acerovi. Koneckonců, poprvé mimo postel to vypadalo, že ví, co dělá.

Citový zmatek v mojí jiskře se uklidnil, vůči Memorymu jsem stále cítil určitou nenávist, ale už jsem z něj neměl strach. Chtěl jsem ho zničit, nic jiného. Ani střípek kladných emocí.

Co se Acerova plánu týče, bylo to jednoduché jako facka. Nebylo žádným tajemstvím, že Memory má i jisté politické ambice, jinak řečeno, bude kandidovat do Senátu. A vzhledem k tomu, že ho všichni Transformeři na Zemi milovali, nebyl to pro něj žádný problém. Zatím.

Jenomže pokud by se, čistě_ náhodou_, samozřejmě, dostalo na veřejnost, co Memory dělá ve svém soukromí a že mu vlastně ani nejde o všeobecné blaho spíš jako o vlastní pohodlí, mohl by na pohodlné křeslo v Senátu zapomenout.

Provedení bylo už o trošku složitější, ale zdálo se, že Acer si s tím dokáže poradit víc, než dobře. Radši jsem se nikdy nepídil po tom, kde vyhrabal jména všech Memoryho _obětí_ i dalších, kteří s ním sice neměli moc společného, ale o jeho nekalých obchodech věděli leccos a moc rádi se svěřili.

Potom už stačilo vytvořit video, které by učinilo zadost mé pomstychtivosti a stalo se hrobem pro Memoryho a jeho image citlivého slušňáka. Bylo by s podivem, kdyby si ještě někdo poslechl nějakou jeho písničku po shlédnutí Acerova mistrovského díla nebo Memoryho dokonce zvolil.

Ale ke kýženému efektu byla cesta ještě hodně dlouhá a mě a Acera čekala spousta práce. Jeho nadšení, se kterým se pustil do sbírání informací mě až zaráželo, sice jsem se už tak nějak smířil s tím, že je do mě bezhlavě zamilovaný, ale i přesto… že by tohle všechno dělal jenom pro mě?

Trvalo týdny, než jsme vůbec vytvořili seznam všech nebožáků, kteří kdy přišli s Memorym do styku a se zlou se potázali a které jsme potom museli jednoho po druhém obejít a nějak přimět ke spolupráci. Kupodivu to šlo docela snadno, většina z nich pomohla ráda, Memorymu se chtěli pomstít jako já, ale většinou neměli po boku někoho tak šíleného jako Acera, aby mohli. Druhý okruh návštěv trval podstatně déle, tentokrát šlo o to navštívit známé firmy z podsvětí a vymámit od nich informace o obchodech. Naštěstí se ukázalo, že Memory ani s nimi nehrál férově a leckdy jim hodně dlužil. Během dvou měsíců jsme měli tolik věcí, že bychom ho mohli dostat do vězení na zbytek života. Ale to jsme neměli v plánu.

Nakonec se ale veškerá tvrdá práce (prokládaná celkem vyčerpávajícími radovánkami v nejrůznějších částech Acerova domu) vyplatila. Měli jsme to hotové, teď už stačilo jen vytvořit video a program, který by místo vysílání Memoryho politického spotu do obývacích pokojů nic netušících voličů naše usvědčující video vnesl a dílo by bylo dokonáno. Tedy, já si to aspoň myslel.

Po zvlášť náročném dnu, kdy už i Acer vypadal unaveně, jsem se mu nelítostně vmáčknul na klín a odřízl ho od monitoru počítače. Nechtěl jsem, aby kvůli mně padl vyčerpáním.

„Už máme všechny, ten program můžeš nechat na zítra. Měl by sis odpočinout."řekl jsem s mírným úsměvem.

„Ne, ještě jeden chybí."zavrtěl hlavou. Jeho optiky na chvíli potemněly.

„Kdo?"zeptal jsem se překvapeně. „Vždyť já jsem se tam už taky napsal."Sice to dalo hodně přemlouvání, ale nakonec mě k tomu Acer přiměl. Svým typicky Hledačským způsobem.

„Ještě chybím já."řekl a na něj mohl jenom udiveně zírat.

„Cože? Ty jsi taky spal s Memorym?"vypravil jsem ze sebe, když se mi konečně vrátil dar řeči. Přece jenom, byl to pro mě trochu šok.

„Kdyby jenom to…" sklonil hlavu a na tváři se mu objevil neveselý úsměv. „Potkali jsme se už na Akademii. Byl jsem jeho první a on můj. Milovali jsme se, opravdu moc. Nedokázal jsem si představit život bez Memoryho a on beze mě. Nebo to aspoň tak říkal. Málem jsme si dokonce i spojili jiskry… jsem rád, že jsem to neudělal."Na okamžik se odmlčel, zcela ztracený v dávných vzpomínkách. „Jenomže potom se stal slavným. Nejdřív se zdál být překvapený tím novým světem, všemi těmi možnostmi, které měl. Ze začátku to našemu vztahu jenom prospívalo. On byl šťastný, já taky. Pak mu to všechno stouplo do hlavy a uvědomil si, že pro něj budu jenom přítěž, protože moje místo dávno nahradilo jeho přerostlé ego. Ale nedokázal mě opustit, na to byl moc velký zbabělec. Tak jsem od něj odešel. Na jeho život to v podstatě nemělo vliv, jestli ano, tak to byla změna k lepšímu. Konečně se všemi svými obdivovateli nemusel chodit do hotelů, když měl volnou postel."

Následovala chvíle ticha rušená jenom tichým šumění našich procesorů a mísících se EM polí. Teď už jsem pomalu začínal chápat, nebylo to jenom kvůli mně, ale dělal to i pro sebe. Z tohohle úhlu pohledu to všechno dávalo smysl.

„Jenomže jeho ego to neuneslo. Jako jediný jsem mu ukázal, že on není středem vesmíru a Memory se s tím nedokázal vyrovnat. Přerušil jsem s ním veškerý kontakt, ignoroval všechny výhružky i útoky na moji osobu a radši se soustředil na to, co jsem vždycky chtěl dělat, ale pro Memoryho se toho vzdal. Našel jsem si práci, a i když mě to kvůli Memorymu, který mé úsilí neustále sabotoval díky svým kontaktům, stálo hodně snažení, někam jsem se dopracoval. Sice mi trochu pocuchalo dráty, když se sem před pár lety přestěhoval, ale tak nějak jsme se dokázali si vyhýbat. On o mě vytrvale šířil všelijaké zvěsti, s tím se dalo žít. Ale potom se stalo tohle… a já to chci skončit."

Na to jsem neměl slov a tak jsem jenom němě přikyvoval. Najednou mi bylo Acera mnohem víc líto, než sebe samého. Já si za své trable mohl v podstatě sám, a Memory mi život znepříjemňoval v podstatě krátkou chvíli, na rozdíl od Acera, který se s tím prokletím musel vyrovnávat téměř od samotného počátku.

Nakonec jsem ale ani nic říkat nemusel, Acer totiž během té chvíle ticha stihl nepozorovaně usnout. Sice jsem věděl, že ráno budeme rádi, když se nám podaří vstát, ale vzbudit jsem ho nedokázal, a tak jsem si radši lehl na jeho hruď a za uklidňujícího bití jeho jiskry se taky propadl do říše snů.

Následující ráno bylo krušné, spaní na židli po celém dnu práce asi opravdu nebyl nejlepší nápad. Spát na klíně někomu, kdo spí na židli taktéž. Ale zpátky se to vzít nedalo, a ani bych nechtěl.

Acer se s tím ale vyrovnal docela rychle (tedy až potom, co jsem mu slíbil, že mu namasíruju křídla) a dal se do díla. Věděl, že mu nebudu nic platný a tak se do toho pustil sám. Já mu dělal jen psychickou podporu a nosil energon. Nemohl jsem uvěřit, že se to konečně začalo hýbat. Připadal jsem si jako archeolog, který pozoruje, jak se památka pomalu objevuje pod nánosem písku a kamení. A Acerův soustředěný výraz a lesk v optikách taky nebyl k zahození.

Netrvalo dlouho a nadešel den D. Video i program už byly dávno hotové a stačilo to jen spustit. Stačilo to jen rozjet a sledovat jak svatozář dokonalého Memoryho pomalu hasne. Když Acer program spustil, byl jsem nadšený jak malé děcko a nedočkavě se usadil před televizí, abych viděl naše – tedy spíš Acerovo dílo. Sám autor se po chvíli usadil vedle mě na pohovku a spolu jsme sledovali, jak hlasatelka uvádí Memoryho propagační klip, místo kterého se ale objevila série kompromitujících záběrů.

„Tohle je… úžasný…"zašeptal jsem. Video jsem předtím celé neviděl a výsledný efekt byl strhující. Obrátil jsem se na Acera a objal ho.

„Jen by mě zajímalo, co náš přítelíček bude dělat po tomhle…"pokrčil rameny Acer a pevně mě chytil kolem pasu. A v tu chvíli jsem dostal nápad. Já osobně jsem sice svoji část pomsty měl odbytou, ale věděl jsem, že Memory by si zasloužil mnohem horší trest… který mu ale paradoxně pomůže neskončit na ulici.

„Víš… Něco mě napadlo. Mám jednoho kamaráda z Akademie, jmenuje se Yaris a má vlastní bar. Ne zrovna nejslušnější. Vsadím se, že jsi o něm slyšel, aspoň jednou…"začal jsem a pozoroval, jak se jeho optiky rozzářily.

„Jestli myslíš toho zeleného Hledače, který se narodil jako auto aby mohl všechno bez podezření obtáhnout, tak jo, toho znám. Na školu přišel, když jsem byl v posledním ročníku a ty jeho večírky…"řekl se smíchem. „A ten jeho podnik je pěkná díra. Jenom si nejsem jistý, jestli chápu, kam tím míříš."

„Já myslím, že by mohl našemu plánu dodat to správné koření. Yaris se mi nedávno zmínil, že by se mu hodil někdo, kdo umí zpívat. A mám pocit, že kdyby někdo zašel za Memorym, až bude na dně a bez práce, s nabídkou snadného přivýdělku, určitě po tom skočí. Sice to asi oddělá jeho ego, ale stojí to za to."vysvětlil jsem a Acer se znovu usmál.

„A pak že moje plány jsou geniální."řekl a přitáhl si mě na klín. Tentokrát to ale rozhodně nevypadalo, že bychom tak zase usnuli. „A nemůžeme z toho ani mít špatný pocit… vlastně je to pro jeho dobro. Yaris z toho bude nadšený, taková atrakce jako zkrachovalá hvězda mu určitě zvedne příjmy. Navíc, je to sice úchyl ale není to podrazák a Memory se bude mít celkem dobře. A my od něj budeme mít pokoj…"shrnul spokojeně a plynule přešel k aktivitám, které sice slova nevyžadovaly, za tiché se ale rozhodně označit nedaly.

Memoryho konec přišel rychle. Navíc se o něj začala zajímat policie. Musel se hodně snažit, aby se vykroutil z vězení, hlavně poté, co se od něj všichni jeho vlivní přátelé odvrátili a rádi podali svědectví o jeho nekalých aktivitách.

Plán s Yarisem taky klapnul dokonale. Memory se na to místo v baru seběhl… jak jen to ti lidé říkají? Jo, jak slepice na flus. Yaris z toho měl ohromnou radost, Memory už menší, ale zdálo se, že se snaží svůj úděl nést s hrdostí. No, moc se mu to nedařilo.

A já? Já jsem prodal svůj dům a přestěhoval se k Acerovi. Který se během uplynulého půlroku obdivuhodně změnil. Z poťapaného mouly, kterého z něj udělal Memory, se stal sebevědomý podnikatel. Založil si vlastní firmu, která dobře prosperovala, takže já už nemusel dělat příležitostného číšníka a konečně měl víc času na malování, kterému jsem se vždycky chtěl věnovat.

Všechno pěkně klapalo a na naše první výročí jsme si rozhodli spojit jiskry. Ani mi to nepřipadalo moc rychlé, zdálo se, že se s Acerem známe odjakživa. Navíc, představa, že se konečně staneme jedním, byla neodolatelná.

To spojení bylo fantastické. Cítil jsem jeho pocity a on cítil moje, skutečně jako jen dvě části celku místo dvou samostatných bytostí. Nemuseli jsme ani mluvit, abychom spolu mohli komunikovat, a ať jsme byli kdekoliv, stačilo v jiskře najít to pouto a mohli jsme spolu mluvit, jako bychom stáli přímo vedle sebe.

Nakonec, po pečlivém rozhodování, kdy jsme došli k závěru, že není na co čekat, jsme se odhodlali posunout náš vztah ještě o stupínek výš. Vlastně to ani nebylo nijak těžké. Navrhl jsem to jednou víceméně náhodou a čekal, že Acer to přejde bez povšimnutí, místo toho ale nadšeně souhlasil.

Nedlouho potom už jsme se stěhovali do nového, většího domu, kde jsem hned první den začal nadšeně zařizovat dětský pokoj a představoval si, jak v něm bude nadšeně rejdit malý Hledač.

V mém euforickém stavu mě zastihl Yaris. Neměl jsem ani tušení, že ví, kde bydlím, ale nějak jsem to neřešil. Pozval jsem ho dál, kde chvíli obdivoval všechno to úžasné zařízení. Moc dlouho to ale nevydržel a sesunul se na nejbližší židli. Než jsem mu stačil nabídnout energon a zeptat se ho, jak se má, vydralo se z něj slabé.

„Storagi, mám problém."

A já potom nestačil věřit svým audioprocesorům když mi řekl, jaký.

* * *

**Alternativní konec**

_No, Bára plánovala, že Memory skončí s Yarisem a celou povídku zakončila tímhle. Já to sice naplánovala jinak, ale o ten roztomilý závěr jsem vás nemohla připravit._

Všechno nakonec dopadlo dobře a já jsem šťastný, že jsem si tenkrát popletl tu adresu.

Našel jsem svou lásku a pomohl ztracené duši najít svůj směr. A snad jsem pomohl i vám, a až si budete vybírat, jestli se v příštím životě budete stát Transformerem nebo jahodou do Jogobelly, tak si snad vyberete Transformera.


End file.
